The napkins or rough towels usually used in aeroplanes are manufactured of terry cloth and the warming of these conventionally takes place in an oven. This is done so that a predetermined number of napkins are placed out on a tray of aluminum whereupon a certain amount of water is poured over the napkins on the tray and after that the tray is placed into the oven. When the napkins are served, it takes place directly from the tray, which is carried around to the passengers. The warming process as well as the serving of napkins have, however, appeared to be time-consuming and complicated. As the serving takes place from the tray, the napkins rapidly get cold, which is of the greatest disadvantage for the passengers last to be served, and at the same time the employees, when handling the tray, easily can get burnt. It is an object of the invention to provide a method and device of the type described above, by which the disadvantages mentioned are overcome.